Hearts of Complication
by baby-love1
Summary: Things get complicated as Kenshin and Kaoru meets again. Kaoru's desperate. Kenshin's hard to get. They try to play each others heart but ends unsuccessful. Full Summary inside. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey minna! This is my first ever fanfiction so if it might be possible for you guys to be little "softer" on my behalf. Please bear with me. Re-edited used to be Complicated hearts, but I changed some things to possibly make this story better. R/R  
  
Full Summary: Kenshin used to like Kaoru but she didn't like Kenshin before. Now that they're older Kaoru now likes Kenshin, but Kenshin is playing hard to get, and accidentally pushes Kaoru to another guy when he realizes he still loves Kaoru. Now this complicates things a lot. K/K, A/M, and S/M  
  
Disclaimers: If I could have one wish, I'd wish for me to own Rurouni Kenshin but then again that wish would be in the near brink of impossibility. In other words, I don't Rurouni Kenshin in anyway. So, please don't sue me I am very poor.  
  
Warnings: Change of POV, model behavior, and OCC of most of the characters, and of course it is after all AU.  
  
***** (Flashback)  
  
Chapter One: The start of the beginning (revised)  
  
(Kaoru)  
  
Sometimes, I wish I could change the past, you know the way I acted, the words I might've said, and all the crap I might've done. Well, maybe I couldn't, but I can surely change what'll happen in the future - if I acted differently in the present.  
  
After watching that interview with Misao on TV, I just couldn't comprehend what was going on inside my silly little head. I guess Misao was right when we had the conversation - if you can even call that a conversation - last night.  
  
*****  
  
" You missed your chance already, you cant do anything about it anymore," she said " don't worry every guy you pass by fall completely in love with you."  
  
" I know that Misao, but he's different he really loved me - well I think he did -," I retorted " he tried everything, and those guys we see, I don't even know if they really love me or if they're just after my money."  
  
" See you're not even sure if he really loved you," Misao made a point " well, you can always........."  
  
Misao stopped talking but that was unusual. I followed her line of gaze.  
  
It was the television that stopped her babbling. The famous photographer was exhibiting his works of art to the public eye. That man can really catch everyone's eyes, but that never seem to catch mines.  
  
And so the conversation ended.  
  
*****  
  
My once ugly frog, turned out to be the handsomest prince in the land. I wonder who turned him to what he is now, or better yet how. I have to take him back and quick, everything's gone complicated now.  
  
" Kaoru, you have to walk now, they're waiting for you!" Misao shouted " Let me see you, it must really look good on you huh? I just wish I had that same body as yours."  
  
Blah! Blah! Blah!  
  
I swear she doesn't ever stop talking, I just hope they give that photographer a daily show just so Misao shuts her mouth. Then again it would be annoying to see his face again.  
  
" I look horrible Misao!" I shouted back. That isn't how I should really behave, other models don't. " This thing is so heavy on my shoulders, couldn't Ryo use a lighter material?"  
  
" Models have to suffer just to be beautiful huh?"  
  
Misao whispered slowly to me, " Don't worry remember after this you're having a month vacation?"  
  
Ohh, thank God.  
  
Maybe at those times I could put together my plans to get him back. Ha ha ha .  
  
" Oh yes of course I almost forgot about that." I answered back.  
  
" Well then you have to get on with the show. Go on!" Misao ordered.  
  
I started walking over the ramp. All the photographers and the cameras turned around my way.  
  
Time to dominate the ramp, and capture their eyes.  
  
(Kenshin)  
  
Good God, the flashes of the cameras are giving me a headache. Isn't one picture enough? Promoting my new movie to the media is so hectic especially when my manager and my co- star are arguing in the background.  
  
" Hey Kenshin! Stop touching your jaws, it's going to hurt more when you do that" shouted my best pal Sano.  
  
" Just making sure I can still move it," I shouted back.  
  
" Its neat here huh Kenshin. All these squishy chairs, and the other stuffs."  
  
" Yeah its cool."  
  
I am so grateful my manager gave me a comfortable looking room, I can relax now even just for a while.  
  
" Kenshin look at these funny lookin' models," Sano said while chuckling " they dress weirder everyday I watch this channel."  
  
" Its not them whose weird Sano, its their designer," I corrected him " I didn't know you even watch this channel, or do you just wanna see them when they have an underwear edition."  
  
" Well, now you know. Come over here!" he ordered at me, which I obeyed " The next one is the girl I talked to you about, the hot girl I had a photo shoot with."  
  
" Next up Kaoru Kamiya, wearing Ryo's latest design for winter coats." the television went on but I didn't hear the rest.  
  
Her sapphire eyes captivated me yet again. I never thought I'd see her again even more beautiful, and a model too.  
  
" That's not Kaoru Kamiya, that's Kaoru Shi....." I didn't complete what I was about to say.  
  
I know something's going to happen, but I just couldn't put my finger to it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey guys thank you for reading this story of mine, this and the second chapter is revised for some plot reasons. Again thank you and please continue reading. 


	2. And so it starts

A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter of 'Hearts of Complication'. If you read 'Complicated Hearts' it is the same thing, sorry if I'm confusing you guys. This is longer than the first chapter. Please r/r and bare with me this is my first fanfic, thank you.  
  
Warnings: OOC this is after all AU, peer pressure but maybe not that much, and some attitudes of the characters. =)  
  
Chapter Two: And so it starts  
  
(Aoshi)  
  
Everyone expects you to do things ever so perfectly, when they very well know you can't. Isn't that so pathetic.  
  
" Hey Aoshi, come over here and watch your sister" I glared at him.  
  
" How many time do I have to tell you don't disturb me when I'm meditating" I scowled at him. " And also don't refer to my sister as some of your sex fantasies."  
  
" Okay, okay, don't have to be so icy about it, sheesh."  
  
I guess that shut him up. I was never this protective about my sister before, then again even before I was protective maybe its because, I never want to see her cry like before, or maybe it's because every guy I know has fantasies about her.  
  
Being half way around from her, and sharing an apartment with a sex freak makes me wonder if they're treating her nicely like she should be treated.  
  
I stood up from my meditating position, and walked towards the couch where Leo - my sex freak roommate - is sitting at.  
  
" Decided to take a break huh."  
  
It wasn't a question it was a statement. It's probably because I rarely even stand up from my meditating position - only when I do my job as a photographer.  
  
" Do you know why you became a photographer?" I asked straight forward, which took Leo by surprise, because I only answer his question but never asked.  
  
" Well, lets see...." He sat there thinking for a while, concluding about his answer. " I always wanted to capture the beauty of the world before it goes away" Leo answered honestly, based on the look of his face.  
  
" I see."  
  
He sat there looking strangely at me, possibly wondering why I asked a very obvious question.  
  
" What about you? If I know better you could've passed as a model like your sister."  
  
" Photographers, they mostly do the same thing, capture the beauty before it's gone. Preserving it until someone realizes how precious the world is, then they go thinking how stupid they are for trashing the world just like that." " But you didn't answer my original question, are you hiding something from me. Even though you're stoic as a rock I can see everything from your eyes. Don't think that just because I love sex that I don't do my job as required."  
  
I guess he was right; he does do his job even if he has a ridiculous look.  
  
" My sister used to tell me, 'Patience may take a long time, but it can take you a long way', I always tried to understand why she said those words to me. When she herself doesn't have the patience that she needed to have when she knew she would take the worst blow at the end.  
  
" I was accepted as a model, but I turned down the offer when I knew that everything wasn't going to stay the way they are. To answer your question I became a photographer because of my sister."  
  
Leo stared at me like I was the last person alive.  
  
" You know you just had to say 'my sister', you didn't have to go through that speech of yours. But don't matter now, or does it?"  
  
He was still looking at me giving me the look of understanding and confusion.  
  
(Misao)  
  
Being a manger and the best friend of a famous person can be very hectic. I mean I have to arrange and negotiate everything, from the designer clothes she'd be wearing to the very last touch of her make-up. And at the same time I have to be by her side giving her moral support when she feels down because of what reporters throw at her, lies and scandals. Everything was going okay until that blasted interview came up.  
  
Someone's coming inside.  
  
" Oh Yoshi it's just you."  
  
" Who were you expecting? Is there anything I can get you, you seem out of place," Yoshi said with curiously.  
  
" Just make sure you organize Kaoru's schedule for next month, and make sure that no one knows about Kaoru's month vacation," I told Yoshi " she wants it to be relaxing."  
  
How can she relax when she knows anyone would recognize her anywhere she goes?  
  
" Is that it Misao-san?"  
  
" Yeah that's probably it for now."  
  
" Okay then, I you sure you're okay?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
And with that Yoshi turned around and left.  
  
All the things that I've done for Kaoru is all worth it. If it weren't for Kaoru my life would be rolling down the hill. Our friendship started ever since we where in 8th grade, but I know her and Kenshin's is longer than ours. They've known each other since they were 3 years old. Maybe that's why Kaoru got hurt so much when Kenshin left.  
  
Is that my cell phone ringing? Urgh where is it? Pweh it's only Kaoru, what does she want now?  
  
" Hello. Kaoru you know that I'm busy right now" I scowled at her.  
  
" Misao what could you be doing right now that's occupying your mind?" she asked, sounding surprised " today's the start of our vacation, you don't need to work, or plan ahead, you're over doing yourself. Take a break."  
  
" I know that but its better if we plan ahead, so that when we come back I don't have to worry about anything else, can you see my point?"  
  
" I do but your torturing yourself already."  
  
" Okay fine, I'll stop working but it's your fault if we have a hectic day when we come back" I pointed out at Kaoru.  
  
" That's alright, at least when we come back, we're a little bit relaxed."  
  
Good point.  
  
" So why'd you call anyway?" I asked her  
  
" I just need your opinion on where you want to spend our short vacation."  
  
" I don't really know it's up to you."  
  
" Well, what do you think about Hawaii, or would you prefer Italy?" she asked.  
  
" Hawaii sounds cool, at least there's fresh air."  
  
" Okay then, I'm booking our flight then I'll call you back okay? Pack up tomorrow we're leaving." She hanged up.  
  
I pressed my call button. In seconds Yoshi came back.  
  
" Is there anything you need?"  
  
" No, just stop on what I told you to do, okay? Take a break."  
  
" But Misao-san, we have to plan ahead."  
  
" We'll plan when we come back. Kaoru and me are going to Hawaii; you could get a vacation to and spend it with your girlfriend and your family" Yoshi stood there looking grateful " well... What are you waiting for?"  
  
He turned around and closed the door. Better go home and start packing. I left my office with my bag and said goodnight to Yoshi, the left the building; I won't be seeing it for a month.  
  
Two days ago Kaoru encountered her past, yesterday was her last day walking on the ramp until she gets back form her vacation. Today we're packing, and tomorrow we're leaving. What surprises awaits us, I don't know.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Well there you have the 2nd chapter of this story please r/r. Thank you. If there's any question and suggestion just email me at curiousgurl@antisocial.com (don't be offended by my email address) 


	3. Revelation

I'm so sorry for taking so long updating this story. I was having second thoughts to whether I should continue this story for I am busy at some points. Well now that I'm back I'll try to update frequently. I would just like to thank to those people who gave me feedback. This is longer than the first two chapters. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any aspect of it.  
  
Warning: Change of POV, OOC this is after all AU, and foul language.  
  
Chapter Three: Revelation  
  
(Megumi)  
  
Quitting modeling has done a great deal to me; it gave me more time for myself. But still being a manger to a new heartthrob actor can be very stressful too.  
  
Wonder whose knocking on the door this time at night?  
  
As I peered behind the door, I saw the chocolate brown eyes I thought I lost yesterday after the conference, about his next project with my client, but then again I never can let him go.  
  
I opened the door wide enough for him to enter.  
  
" Hey fox, feelin' better now?" he asked leaning on the door.  
  
" I was, but when I saw your face I suddenly felt throwing up." I answered him.  
  
" So I heard me and Kenshin are working together." He started walking towards the couch, and sat on it without my permission. How rude!  
  
" You know Sano I didn't plan that to happen," I started walking up to him " it was all Kenshin's doing."  
  
" Am I hearin' you right? Did you just say my precious name?" Sano asked looking so shocked.  
  
" You heard my right tori-atama. As I was telling you it was all Kenshin's idea fro you two, to work together." I stated more firmly. " If I had a choice I wouldn't even want you to talking to him, you might contaminate him for all I know."  
  
" I'm that bad huh?"  
  
Doesn't he get it at all? Urgh! Please God give me some more humanity in me, to keep myself from strangling this rooster in front of me.  
  
" Yes you are that bad, you don't even know how bad."  
  
" Well, thank Kenshin then, that I get to spend more time with you. Have you forgiven me yet?"  
  
" It's already been, what, two years and this is the time you ask for my forgiveness. You really are a tori-atama."  
  
" I thought we're only on a 'time-out', and that we're still on a fling."  
  
" Well, no couple has had a two year time-out, and didn't I tell you before that I'm out of the 'fling' we used to have. And anyways we weren't much of a couple if you think about it."  
  
" Well, then it's settled; we're out of the fling, and I'm forgiven- already."  
  
" Wait, wait I didn't say you're forgiven." I informed my ever so misunderstood ex- boyfriend.  
  
" When we were on our fling if you don't talk to me it means you're mad at me or I'm not yet forgiven," he verified " but we're out of the fling, and you're talking to me, so you've already forgiven me."  
  
I stared at him not knowing what to tell him.  
  
" Back to my statement, since you've forgiven me, I - I mean we could start a new fling or relationship as you wish to call it." Sano told me  
  
I started pushing him out of my hotel room. When I succeeded I shouted at him: " In your dreams."  
  
I walked in and slammed the door, but even behind closed doors I still heard him yell......  
  
" I've already dreamt about it."  
  
What a jerk!  
  
(Sano)  
  
I'm the one who's practically begging for forgiveness and she dares turn me down! Well let's see how she reacts on the photo shoot and the shooting of the new movie Kenshin and me are taking when we go to Hawaii.  
  
Surely then she'll jealous - even just a little over the girls that'll surround me. Of course who couldn't get enough of my incredible good looks? Well maybe some couldn't stand it, they get jealous that they don't have the same looks as mine. If it wasn't for Kenshin kitsune would still be mad and ignoring me. Speaking of Kenshin, I wonder if he's back from the hotel bar; he's been going there since we after we watched the fashion channel two days ago. Wonder what's wrong with him, I've never seen him drink before, but I've heard that I should stay away from him when he's drunk.  
  
I walked towards his hotel room to check if he's back. What's this I see? Someone slumped over Kenshin's front hotel door struggling to open the door. As I came closer I realized it wasn't some stranger but Kenshin himself. Drunk. I tried to help him up but his body is heavier than I thought it would be. For someone who has a small stature as him, I didn't expect him to be heavy as a normal sized man.  
  
I reached inside his pocket searching for his keys. I unlocked the door, and opened it, carried him inside. But as I was doing those things he was mumbling something loud enough to pass as a whisper.  
  
" Come on Kenshin, someone might see you." I tried to tell him, but he kept talking.  
  
" I loved her you know, but she didn't feel the same way as I did. Is there something wrong with me?" Kenshin said out loud.  
  
" Get over her now! You don't deserve her, you're better of without her." I told him. " She was just using you for publicity, so they'll notice her."  
  
But he kept going on, not hearing me at all.  
  
" I guess she preferred those squared jaws guys." He didn't stop there. " It wasn't my fault, it was caused by puberty."  
  
Puberty? What's he talking about now. He's switching subject cause he's drunk.  
  
" Be a man forget about her already, there's a lot of girls out there." I informed him.  
  
I dropped him in the bed.  
  
" Ouch! She was one of a kind," he said looking at me " I still love her. She's a beauty that Kao...." Knocked out  
  
" What cow was he talking about? Better ask him about that tomorrow. I'm going o find out what's problem tomorrow.  
  
After that I left his room, and went to mines to get some sleep and piece of mind.  
  
(Misao)  
  
Wow I can't wait till we arrive in Hawaii. This is so exciting! Ooh I just wish I could relax and enjoy this vacation, just thinking about the work I have to get back too makes me worry.  
  
" Misao relax. Don't worry about when we go back. I'll help you." Kaoru reassured me.  
  
" Do you promise? I'm sure its going to be more than what me and Yoshi could handle." I asked her.  
  
" I promise." She said, raising her right hand.  
  
" Good cause I really want to enjoy this vacation." I told her.  
  
" Of course you will. That's the point of this vacation anyways." She said while searching her handbag.  
  
" What are you looking for?" I asked her  
  
" I'm looking for my book, that shows the greatest places in Hawaii."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Flight 47256 Honolulu Hawaii now boarding."  
  
" Come on Misao!"  
  
" I'm coming!"  
  
As we board the plane, I had a sudden wave of anticipation. Things are surely going to be interesting once we get out of this plane.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey, hey did you guys enjoy the story? Please review the more I get the faster the next story will come. I've already typed it, and it's just waiting for a healthy set of reviews. Any suggestions are also welcome. Thank you for reading. 


	4. Authors note

A/N: Dear readers there will be a short delay on the next upcoming chapter of 'Hearts of Complication'. It would only be taking about 1 month or so, for I will be buying a new computer and have to download a lot of stuff back again. Next to the upcoming chapter will be a new story that will be called 'Show me Love'.  
  
Pairing: Aoshi/Kaoru  
  
Short summary: Kaoru gets pregnant but refuses to marry the father of her child. Something happens that drives the couple away. 3 years later they meet again.  
  
Please tolerate with me. Thank you again for reading this story.  
  
Till I update again... Goodbye. 


	5. Author's note again

A/N: To the people, who have my story, thank you. But, I will be discontinuing the story. The story that I was supposed to post about Aoshi and Kaoru will not be posted, because the files were caught during the cedar fire. Thank you again for the support.  
  
Fateful, my dear friend will be writing a story, somehow close to my supposedly upcoming story. Read hers, and you'll surely love it. 


End file.
